Johnny Must Face Jason
by Shadowgate
Summary: For Gojirules
1. Chapter 1

Johnny Must Face Jason

By Shadowgate

…...

Johnny got home after being forced into tutoring sessions at the suggestion of his dad.

It was 8PM. His mother ran late picking him up from school and because it got dark at 6PM during the school year in Pork Belly he wasn't allowed to walk home.

When he got home he saw a DVD on the table. Freddy versus Jason!

He knew he wouldn't be allowed to watch.

Oh but that didn't stop him from grabbing not only his dinner but the DVD itself.

After getting half way through it his sisters came in the living room.

Susan yelled "BUSTED!"

Mary said "you shouldn't be watching that."

Hugh came in and said "Johnny you knew R-rated movies are off limits."

Johnny gave a puppy dog look and said "I want to watch it."

Hugh said "that puppy dog look does not work on me now nor will it ever. It's now 9PM so I want you in bed pronto."

Dukey commented "Johnny sometimes I wonder if you enjoy getting in trouble."

Johnny didn't say anything he just farted as a response.

Susan commented "oh anytime the name Freddy Krueger comes up I think of our dream machine."

Johnny turned and asked "what dream machine?"

Mary said "nothing Johnny!"

Mary then slapped Susan for mentioning it and Johnny sure didn't believe her answer that it was just nothing.

The girls soon went up to bed.

But Johnny got sneaky and he went into the lab at 10:45 PM.

There he saw the Dream Machine.

As he observed it his loyal hound said "if the girls find out we're in here they'll kick the shit out of us." 

Johnny was shocked and he said "they won't be any madder than usual Dukey. What's got you so riled up?"

All of the sudden an alarm went off and a computer voice simulator said "code was not entered."

Johnny's twin sisters came down and scolded him and Dukey. Johnny and Dukey had no choice but to go back to bed.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny Must Face Jason

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…...

Johnny was sitting on his couch. It was late at night. He was wondering where Dukey went. He wondered if his loyal fucking dog was in the kitchen but then he heard footsteps from behind the wall.

Suddenly he realized there was a secret staircase behind the wall and whom ever that was from behind that wall wasn't someone who should be in his house.

He ran out the door and he saw a big red truck.

Gil yelled "JOHNNY GET IN THE BACK OF THE TRUCK A MANIAC JUST KILLED THREE PEOPLE IN THE FUCKING NEIGHBORHOOD!"

Johnny Test felt his adrenaline shoot like never before. He ran up to the red truck and he struggled to get in it and as he turned around he saw Jason Vorhees.

Johnny screamed and Jason came charging toward him.

Luckily Gil hit the gas.

"GIL DRIVE FUCKING FAST!"

Johnny held on to the truck and he could feel the raw speed as it hit 80, 90, and 100 mph and he held on so fucking tight.

Johnny yelled "GIL" and Gil kept driving.

When they hit a highway there came a road block.

They saw the sheriff and several deputies.

Gil got out of the truck and the sheriff handcuffed him.

Johnny yelled "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HANDCUFFING HIM? WE'RE TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM A MOTHERFUCKING MASS MURDERER!"

The sheriff said "you boys look like you've been partying and smoking crack. You get out of that car you're under arrest."

Johnny started to sweat and cry. He'd never been so terrified in his life.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny Must Face Jason

Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

…...

Johnny jumped out of the truck and said "I'm not on crack."

The sheriff asked "what the hell were you doing in the back of that truck with him driving 100 miles per hour."

Gil yelled "WE'RE TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM A KILLER!"

Johnny pointed at Jason and said "here comes that crazy motherfucker!"

Jason had a machette covered in blood and he was walking toward the police.

Three deputies pulled their guns and they all started shooting.

After each of them fired over a dozen rounds Jason fell over. Gil asked "is he dead?"

Johnny answered "probably not."

Jason got up and jumped on to the sheriff. Both Gil and Johnny took off running as fast as they could.

When Johnny turned around and Gil noticed Gil yelled "JOHNNY DON'T TURN AROUND!"

There was a big explosion because a gun went off and hit a police car's gas tank.

They could see Jason's body burning and half a police car on top of him.

Mary yelled "JOHNNY!"

Johnny turned around and yelled "MARY WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

Susan told him "if you think this is a dream it's not. Our dream machine brought out that which we dream in the real world."

Johnny gulped and said "holy shit well at least Jason was destroyed. Where are mom and dad?"

Susan answered "we don't know and just because Jason was taken down doesn't mean our problems our problems are over."

Johnny said "well I hear there are bodies left to clean up."

Mary said "that's one problem and the other problem is that Freddy has been seen just two blocks from here."

Johnny said "cornhole fucker!"

THE END


End file.
